spiderman 3
by thelunatic100
Summary: starts where spiderman 2 finished.
1. A villain is born

The kingpin was on a computer. He found an article about a special effects expert called Quentin Beck. In the article it told him about special effects in a new movie. He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Hello I am Wilson Fisk. I have read about your equipment. I will pay you for a little job. Or rather, a big job. Meet me in times square at 12 O'clock tomorrow afternoon.

"What? Hey wait a sec..."

Fisk had already hung up.

Harry had just returned from M.J and John's wedding. Well, it had been a wedding until Mary Jane had ran away. Where the mirror had been was now a piece of art. When he went near it he heard the goblins laugh. His fathers laugh. He tried to stop looking at it. But sometimes curiosity took over. What should he do? Become the green goblin or stay good? Norman said to avenge him but Peter was his best friend.

_HAHAHAHA!_

There it is again.

"Mr Fisk?"

"Mr Beck"

Wilson clambered into a limo and beckoned Quentin in. He accepted.

"I hear you have a proposition for me."

"Please Mr Beck, not here."

"I brought something."

Quentin lifted a suitcase and opened it. Fisk caught a glimpse of green and purple.

"What did I just say?" Fisk was angry

"Sorry"

Quentin didn't make another noise until they arrived. When they got there the suitcase was opened. It was a suit. The cape was purple, the main part was green and the gloves were yellow. The clips that held the cape on had 'eyes'.

Quentin put on the suit and started to show off. The room turned into a jungle. A lion swooped overhead and the Kingpin jumped. It turned into a polar bear, and the background was white. They both shivered. Everything went normal.

"What was the job Fisk?"

"You of course have heard of Spiderman."

"Yes"

"I need you to kill him. You will be the new green goblin. The new Otto Octavious. His new enemy."

"How will I keep my identity?"

"Wear this."

"A fishbowl? You've got to be joking!"

"Mr Beck may I remind you I am paying you much more than you would earn on any movie."

Beck's eyebrow rose.

"Okay. What shall we call it?"

"He is a mystery. He is a Mysterio."


	2. The goblin returns

"I have a plan. You may not know this but Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin" Said Fisk

"Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin? The founder of Oscorp?" Beck was surprised.

"Yes, Yes, well he had a son, Harry Osborn. We need as much destruction as we can to draw Spiderman to us. Harry will be the Green Goblin. Can you change to look like people?"

"Yes" Quentin was still shocked.

"What about Octavious?" Fisk queried

Beck placed the 'fishbowl' on his head. He raised his hands. Arms grew from his sides. His bowl morphed into a head. A long brown coat appeared. Stood in front of Fisk was apparently, Dr Otto Octavious.

"Go to Osborn. Tell him he is needed for an experiment. Turn him into the Green Goblin."

No one had told Harry that Otto was dead, so it was no surprise when a metal arm clutched him around the throat.

"Otto! What now?" Harry asked

"The tritium wasn't enough." Fisk knew everything.

"There's an experiment I need you for. Lets go." Mysterio-Ock said

Harry was fooled by the Illusion of a hideout. The only thing real was a gas chamber inside.

"Get in." Mysterio-Ock shoved Harry into it.

There was no way he could get out. Mysterio-Ock pushed a button. A pole in the middle of the room slid open. There was a glass beaker.

"Drink it" Mysterio-Ock told him

"Well, I'm here." Harry tipped the contents of the beaker into his mouth.

A green gas began to seep in. It strongly affected Harry. He went into a fit, though Mysterio-Ock wasn't scared for him. He was madly shaking. The gas started to go away. Mysterio-Ock opened the door with a hiss. Harry staggered out without a word. Mysterio-Ock took him home.

When Harry woke he was the Goblin. His laugh echoed round the room. The voices in his head were talking to him.

"Put on the suit! Resurrect the Goblin!" They told him.

"No! No!" He shouted

"Kill Spiderman! He killed our first host! He killed a father! He killed _Your_ father!"

"Nooooooooo! Peter is my friend! Stop it! NOOOOOOOWAHAHAHAHA! The goblin has risen to crush Spiderman! Osborn!"

"Yes?" Harry managed to ask himself

"Who is Spiderman?" The Goblin asked him

"I don't know" he lied

Harry punched the artwork where the mirror used to be. He ripped it off its hinges. The costume was straight ahead. He marched right up to it and stuffed it on. Now the mask...

He picked it up and placed it on his head.

"Now, my father has returned. Now, The GREEN GOBLIN HAS RETURNED!"


End file.
